Dong Xin
Dong Xin (冬心 Dōng Xīn, literally: "winter heart"), also called The Winter Heart is the Ice Demon Sorcerer and one of the Demon Quartet as well as the father of demon-human hybrid Aneira Evans. He is one of the five demons released by Daolon Wong at the end of arc 1 of City Shadows. Unlike the rest of the Demon Quartet, Dong Xin was uninterested in confronting the Shadow Strikers and instead went about his own business, namely erecting large ice pillars at major cities and landmarks all across the world in order to initiate his own global ice age. He also kidnapped Linos in order to finish what started between them years ago. However, despite his cunning and enhanced powers, Dong Xin was defeated and banished back to the Demon Netherworld by the Shadow Strikers. His object of banishment is a hammer. Physical description Dong Xin is tall and imposing with pale blue skin and bright, menacing red eyes. He is fully adorned in dark blue and silver armor and wears a tattered dark cloak. He is also see carrying his ice sword which also extends into a spear. Personality While most Demon Sorcerers are loud, Dong Xin is very quiet and extremely solitary. Though he does share the malevolent and dark qualities of his fellow Demon Sorcerers, he does not voice them as loudly as the others do, preferring to plan everything quietly. He is a master strategist and prefers to use his intellect to reach his goals instead of brute force. The other Demon Sorcerers often comment on how Dong Xin has no feeling of any kind whatsoever and, as Lang Yan puts it, "there is ice where his heart should be." Abilities Dong Xin is the Ice Demon Sorcerer and therefore a master of cold and ice magic. Powers *'Ice Demon Chi:' As the Demon Sorcerer of Ice, Dong Xin is a master of controlling ice and freezing anything he wishes to. **'Cryokinetic combat:' He is able to fuse his combat skills with his ice magic and use them in tandem. **'Ice attacks:' He can project ice in various forms of attacks such as blasts, bolts, waves and beams. **'Ice aura:' Dong is always surrounded by an icy aura that covers anything he walks on or by with a thin layer of ice. **'Ice mimicry:' He can transform part of his body into ice. **'Ice touch:' He can instantly freeze anything with his hand. **'Snow manipulation:' He can also manipulate snow. **'Cold weather manipulation:' Dong Xin can generate and control cold weather such as snowstorms and blizzards. **'Ice constructs:' Dong Xin is able to create constructs out of ice such as weapons, barriers, duplicates and restraints. ***'Sentient ice constructs:' Much to the surprise of the Shadow Strikers, Dong Xin possesses the ability to create living ice constructs, an ability not normally available to Demon Sorcerers. ****'Ice birds:' Dong Xin has used this ability to create a large army of ice birds that obey his every command. Their construction is apparently strong enough to withstand Linos' sonic scream and Mala's crystals. Additionally, they are able to project blasts of ice and cold energy from their mouths. However, Dong Xin was only able to do this with the Pisces Sign. **'Cold immunity:' Dong Xin is immune to even the coldest temperatures. *'Form transformation:' Dong Xin is capable of transforming into a human form. **'Partial transformation:' Dong Xin can transform part of his body into his demon form independently from the rest. *'Rage empowerment:' Dong Xin possesses a demonic temper, a trait that all demons possess. When angered, he becomes more powerful. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, he possesses a keen sight that allows him to see through facades to the truth. It is not an always active ability. *'Demon detection:' He can sense the presence of other demons near or around him. He can still sense a nearby demon even if they take on a human form. *'Chi bestowal and reabsorption:' Dong Xin is capable of bestowing a portion of his Sun Demon Chi onto another as well as taking it back. This grants the individual some of Dong Xin's own powers as well as slightly changing their appearance to be similar to his. *'Aura perception:' Dong Xin is capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allows individuals to determine if an individual is good or evil. *'Enhanced perception:' Dong Xin has been shown to possess greatly enhanced perception, as he was able to sense when Mala was watching him via crystallomancy. *'Enhanced durability, strength and immunity' Skills *'Enhanced combat skills:' Dong Xin is a master of combat, easily able to best opponents even without the use of his ice magic. **'Sword and spear mastery:' Dong Xin has mastered the use of his preferred weapon, an ice sword/spear. *'Master strategist:' He is a master strategist, being a cunning and masterful planner. Weaknesses *'Chi spells:' As a Demon, Dong Xin is highly susceptible to powerful Good Chi Spells. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, Dong Xin is highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter, which would burn him on physical contact. *'Fire:' Being an ice demon, Dong Xin's ice is vulnerable to fire and extreme heat. *'Blind:' Following his encounter with the Shadow Strikers, he was left blinded. For now, this would be a hinderance to him and limit his potential. It is unknown whether he would be able to overcome his blindness. Equipment *'Ice spear (formerly):' Dong Xin's weapon of choice is an ice spear that also collapses into a sword. There is also a strange object embedded in the center that appears to amplify his powers. After he was banished, he staff was taken by the Shadow Strikers, but also rendered powerless. *'Pisces Sign (formerly):' Some time after his escape, Dong Xin managed to acquire the Pisces Sign, which amplified his already powerful ice powers as well as allowing him to create sentient ice constructs. While he commented that the Pisces Sign was not the Sign he had hoped to acquire, he was satisfied with how well it had served him. After his defeat, the Sign was taken by the Shadow Strikers. *'Armor' Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Evil Category:A to Z